Oh No!
by Magical Flying Blue And White Cat
Summary: Chase is late for work, Cameron wants him to notice her and House is still being defiant.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to 2 of my friends who helped me think up the idea!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Oh No!_ Chase sat up in bed and dug his head in his hands. He had slept in. _Stupid alarm clock!_ He thought, looking at the unit sitting on his bedside table with 9:17 am glaring at him. He swiveled around to get out of bed, only then realizing a rather large headache, which reminded him of the wild night he had endured. All he could remember from it was way too much alcohol, a few doctors and nurses from work over at his house, a bottle on the floor and a ginger haired nurse lying on the other side of his bed.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, filling it with water and grabbing the first pain killer out of the cupboard he could find. The only thing good about drunken action with colleagues it was dropped pretty quickly, plus the people at work didn't really care because it seemed to happen a lot in the hospital, especially between the nurses and doctors with marriage woes.

_9:17, usually I'm at work by now. _Chase pondered after taking the pain killer and waking up the nurse in his bead and waking her up. She also clasped her hands to her head so Chase grabbed her a glass of water and a painkiller as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

9:40 am Chase had run up from his car in the car park after finally coming to terms with how late he was. He had also given the nurse a ride to work. The drive had been very silent and awkward as you would expect.

"You're late," House said as Chase opened the door to the conference room. His cheeks were slightly pink from the run, but his head was still throbbing.

"When Foreman was late you didn't care," Chase muttered.

"Cuddy gets all snippy when I bag Foreman, but you, especially when you hung-over, she lets me go for broke!" House said excitedly, walking over to the sink side of the whiteboard where Chase stood, making himself a coffee.

Cameron sat at the table with her laptop watching all the action in silence from behind the screen. "Why were you late?" Cameron said, breaking her silence.

"Now you're having a go at me too?" Chase said, in disbelief.

"Yeah Cameron, give him a break. He has the worst hangover any of us have had since you did after you guys slept together last time, plus he has a nice scratch on his neck from a rough night of drunken sex," House answered. Cameron's frown turned into a grin.

"How do you know?" Foreman said, for some reason puzzled at House's revelation, although he was usually right.

"Its blatant obvious, plus, Wilson told me because, if you recall, he was there last night," House answered.

Chase walked over to a chair at the table and grabbed a pen and a magazine out of his bag to do a crossword and try and divert all the attention from him.

"You know, Wilson also told me you weren't the only one getting in the action," House said, smirking at Foreman who looked back at House, with a look of denial. "But Wilson also said you _weren't _drunk," House added. An awkward silence followed, with all four doctors avoiding each others' eyes. This silence was stopped by none other than…

"Doctor Cuddy, gosh you're looking wonderful today," House said cheerfully.

"Thank you Doctor House, and I bet you know perfectly why I'm here," Cuddy said, with a put on smile.

"I most certainly do," House said, "Can you please leave then, as this is starting to show the signs of a pointless conversation,"

"You were meant to be in the clinic over half and hour ago,"

"I'm sorry, but I had to keep an eye out for one of my rebellious children who was 40 minutes late after getting in the action last night."

Cameron looked up from her laptop and glared at Chase, who when he saw this almost jumped in fright.

"Well, that is all very nice, but it still doesn't solve the fact that because of you not going to the clinic, I am going to have to strip you of any overtime for this month and double your clinic hours for the next two weeks," Not waiting for a response, Cuddy turned and walked out. House's jaw was just about hitting the floor in frustration.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three ducklings sat in the lab, each of them doing their own think. Cameron looked down a microscope at a sample of blood from one of her clinic patients. Foreman was testing their current patient's blood and Chase was looking at a slide of the patients with curiosity.

"I need to go to the clinic," Foreman said, getting up and leaving Cameron and Chase in the room.

The two of them continued what they were doing for a while and continued what they were doing before Cameron broke the silence.

"Did last night mean anything to you, or was in just another drunk, one night stand?"

Chase looked up surprised at this question, giving Cameron a 'what do you mean?' look.

"I mean, did you feel anything emotionally?" Cameron said rephrasing her question.

"Why?" was the only answer chase could think up.

"Just wondering," Cameron said, "must have been good if it got rough enough for _you _to get a scratch."

Another awkward moment followed, "Why didn't you come last night?" Chase asked, as he had invited her.

"I don't find it fun anymore to watch well-behaved adults get drunk and tempted by other adults of the opposite sex," Cameron said, shocking Chase with an answer he apparently wasn't expecting.

After a while, Foreman returned, chucking Cameron and Chase a chocolate bar he had got from a vending machine each.

"Thanks," they both muttered in reply.

Cameron got up and left after she had finished it and left the boys to themselves. "How's your head?" Foreman asked Chase grinning.

"House was right about it being a bloody bad hangover," Chase said in a more Aussie than usual accent. Foreman laughed as he was not expecting such a light hearted answer.

"Did you have fun?" Chase added.

"Let's just say it's now something I want to be doing that often," Foreman replied, still smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase and Cameron sat in the conference room, again alone without saying a word to each other for a long time.

"Do you still like House?" Chase asked suddenly. Cameron just looked up and gave Chase a really angry, annoyed look.

"Have you ever had the feeling that you like someone and they don't like you?" Cameron replied. Chase assumed this to be a signal to leave the topic alone and left the topic to gather dust for a while. Only Cameron knows that not that she still liked House, she liked Chase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading, please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who read and or reviewed the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Oh Shit, not again! _Chase sat up in bed. For the second morning in a row he had woken up late. He looked at the alarm clock. It had fallen to the floor and the batteries had fallen out of it. _I must get one of those digital electric ones. _He again pondered. At least this morning he didn't have a massive headache or a colleague lying beside him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

9:13am. Chase looked at his watch as he again ran up from the car park and into the lift. _At least I'm not as late as yesterday. _He thought, trying to put a good spin to the start of what seemed to be a very long day already.

"Late again," House said, looking at his watch as Chase entered, dumping his bag the floor beside a chair and sitting down.

"Where are the others?" Chase asked, trying to avoid the topic of his lateness two mornings in a row.

"Foreman has fallen in love with the clinic and Cameron still hasn't arrived," House said from his desk where Wilson was sitting opposite him. Chase got up and walked out of the room, heading down to the clinic himself as he needed to schedule his times for the week. He stood at the reception desk and filled in the chart. The ginger haired nurse was the one there admitting the patients. The two of them avoided eye contact for a while, yet fully conscious of one another's presence.

"Hi," Chase said, just as he was about to walk away.

"Hey," she replied, looking up briefly and going pink in the cheeks. The nurse sitting next to her giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron walked into the office, making sure no one was there before she entered as she had an oversized bunch of flowers for Chase that she wanted to keep anonymous. She put them down on the table, the various coloured roses looking stunning with the sun shining on them. She then walked out of the room and took a place near the nursing station, pretending to fill out paperwork but actually waiting for Chase to come in and find the gift she had left him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase walked down the corridor, heading back to the conference room from the clinic, reading a pamphlet the hospital had put out about the chicken pox that he had been asked to give an opinion on. He was just about to enter when he remembered that he had left his stethoscope back in the clinic, so he turned around to get it, not seeing the flowers that Cameron had left on the table for him.

Cameron watched all this in disbelief, as she didn't know what was going on, she thought Chase had seen the flowers and ran off. As she pondered this thought, she didn't notice House walk into the conference room, seeing the flowers and picking them up. He noticed the card which accompanied them and read,

_To a very attractive, young, male doctor,_

_Hope you enjoy these flowers as much as I enjoy your company_

House read this and looked around for someone who these flowers might belong to. Not seeing anyone, he looked at his reflection in the window and then picked up the flowers and put them in a vase Cameron had left on the window sill that had old lilies in it. He put the vase in his office, and sat and admired them.

Cameron looked up all of a sudden and saw the finished result of House's finding. He had his legs up on the desk and was looking bewildered at the perfect formations of the flora in front of him. Cameron then spotted Chase walking back to the conference room, this time with his stethoscope around his neck, and ignoring House sat down and pulled out a book.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was after lunch, and not seeing House down in the canteen when Wilson got his food, Wilson was a bit concerned, so he walked up to House's office. House still sat, staring at the flowers, and perplexed by who would give a gift like that to him in the hospital. _Cuddy? Nah, if she wanted to bribe me she would use clinic hours and money. Cameron? She got embarrassed and hurt enough when we went out for our last date. It could be...Maybe Chase is gay? _House was thinking when Wilson appeared, also quite taken back by the flowers.

"Cameron's niceness is getting too you way too much," Wilson said, "Now your buying flowers?"

"I have a secret admirer," House said proudly.

"Someone from the extreme part of the phsyc ward?"

"You're just jealous aren't you," House replied, in a teasing voice.

"Seriously, who would send YOU flowers, they must be for someone else, did they have your name on them? Where did you find them?"

"I found them on the table in the conference room, with this card," House handed Wilson the card and watched as his jaw dropped as he read it.

"These definitely weren't for you," Wilson concluded, after reading it several times over.

"Well, they can't be Foreman's because everyone knows he only has eyes for nurse Brenda, they can't be Cameron's because it says 'attractive male', it can't be Chase's because all of the women in this hospital think he is an arrogant, self absorbed jerk and it can't be yours because you don't work in my department, Mr. Oncology," House said very quickly in one breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Foreman, Chase and Cameron were in their patient's room together, administering a new lot of medicine for the patient and getting them ready to be moved to another room. "Did you see the flowers House got?" Chase said, trying to make conversation. Cameron took a gulp. Chase didn't know they were from her and meant for him.

"Yeah," Cameron said.

"Someone has to be out of their mind to admire him," Forman added, "No offence, Cameron,"

"Can we have a nurse in here?" Cameron yelled, as they needed to get a wheelchair for the patient. The ginger haired nurse walked in, but stopped at the doorway when she saw Chase.

"Here," she said, wheeling it over to Cameron who was over the other side of the room to Chase. As soon as he saw her, Chase quickly grabbed the patients chart off the end of the bed and pretended to examine it.

"That's her isn't it," Foreman said, grinning from ear to ear at Chase.

"Who?" Chase said, lying very badly. Foreman shook his head and chuckled to himself. Cameron just ignored the boys' playful banter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuddy sat in her office. She was bored. For once she had no one to boss around and only paper work to do. Even House was behaving himself. For some fun she decided to page a doctor at the hospital to her office. She picked the list out of her draw and closed her eyes and put her finger on the paper at random. _Dr. Robert Chase._ It landed on.

Chase, in the meantime was on the other side of the hospital in the room where the MRI machine was. His pager went off _Go to Cuddy's office immediately_ it said in capital letters. He ran as fast as he could to Cuddy's office, scared that this might be about his lateness of the last too mornings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron was again alone in the conference room. She looked around carefully and grabbed a heart shaped box of chocolates out of her bag and put it on the table next to the chair where Chase liked to sit. She had this time put his name in the card, in gold writing in which she had put a very high amount of effort into. She again walked out to her position on the nurses' station, waiting for Chase to enter. House again walked in first, except this time she had a plan. She picked up her mobile phone and called House's number. Sure enough, the phone went off in his pocket. He picked it up and apparently saw it was Cameron calling, putting it back in his pocket and letting it ring out, as he had seen the golden box on the table by this stage.

House continued to the table and opened the card, reading that it said _Chase_ in golden letters. _Don't take it, please don't. _Cameron hoped. She then pulled out her phone and dialed House's number again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reading this, the second chapter. Still more to come! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I have soo much homework and so many tests at school at the moment.

Summary so far: Cameron secretly likes Chase and has left a couple of things in the office for him anonymously. One of them, bunch of flowers, House picked up thinking they were for him. The other, a box of chocolates, has Chase's name on it but House still likes the look of them. She is annoyed that he still hasn't realized it is her sending them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The phone again rung in House's pocket, this time he picked it up.

"What?" he screamed down it.

"Ah, um, sorry must have called you by accident," Cameron muttered.

"Ok then," just as House hung up, Chase walked into the room and saw House holding the chocolates, "Ah, these are for you," House said, giving them to Chase, as the card was open and he could se his name.

"From you?" Chase said puzzled.

"Um, Wilson actually, I think he likes you," Ignoring this comment, Chase took the chocolates and put them in his bag, looking quite content with the goodies he had just scored and not worried where they really came from.

Cameron was again unknowingly sabotaged by House. She was just starting to get a bit frustrated by this and Chase not noticing her efforts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the meantime, Cuddy was still chuckling at Chase and the terrified face he had displayed when he had walked into the room. When he asked what she wanted, she started giggling and asked him to sit down. He then sat there looking innocent while she stared at the computer screen trying to suppress her laughter. She then told him he could leave, without telling him anything of importance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron walked annoyed back into the conference room, where Chase sat self satisfied and House had returned to his desk and was again admiring the roses.

"Look what I got," Chase said, opening up his bag and showing Cameron the very expensive box of chocolates.

"That's nice," Cameron said, trying to hold back her anger at the boys' naivety. She walked over to the sink and started making herself a coffee. She didn't know what to do now.

A tense silence followed Cameron stared at Chase, House still at his flowers and Chase every now and then would open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Knock, knock?" House said all of a sudden, still staring at the flowers but smirking. Chase sent a confused look to Cameron, who responded the same way.

"Whose there?" Cameron said. Chase stared at House.

"Goat," House continued. Chase was really puzzled.

"Goat who?" Cameron continued.

"Goat to the door and find out!" House chuckled to himself and when he saw that Cameron and Chase were looking at him like he belonged to a mental institution, he promptly stopped.

Chase got up and walked over to the door. "Chase, you do realize it was a joke don't you?" House said, "Or are you still hungover?"

"Yeah, I know it was a joke," Chase said, "I'm not an idiot. I was just about to leave," With that he walked out and left Cameron and House. Foreman brushed past Chase as he entered the room.

"Hey Cameron,"

"Don't I get a greeting," House said, from his desk pretending to pout.

"Where's Chase going," Foreman asked.

"Don't know," House said, "Probably checking the front door of the hospital to see if anyone knocked," Foreman looked back puzzled.

"He had a patient scheduled for a call back," Cameron informed the boys.

"And you know this because?"

"Because when he was on clinic duty this morning he asked me to take any calls he got,"

"Oh," Foreman replied, not satisfied by his answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron and Foreman sat in the lab, testing while Chase treated a patient.

"Who would give Chase chocolates," Foreman said, trying to make conversation, "firstly House flowers, Chase chocolates, me next?"

"The flowers weren't meant for House," Cameron blurted out.

"He seemed pretty definitive they were, besides, they were addressed to him,"

"No it wasn't," Cameron said.

"How do you know?" Foreman said, interested.

"Oh, um, Wilson told me," she replied, "he said it was addressed to _an attractive male doctor_"

"Who do you think it was for then?" Foreman answered.

"Ch-, I don't know,"

"You think they were for Chase? Why do you think that?" He continued to prod.

"I never said that they were for Chase,"

"You sent the flowers didn't you?" Foreman answered with a wide grin.

"I have to go," Cameron said, ducking out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go, another chapter! Thanks for everyone's support. I am really enjoying writing this one! Please keep reviewing, it keeps me going on stories.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Foreman followed Cameron out of the room. "You sent those things didn't you?" He said, walking behind her.

"Why would you say that?"

"You like him don't you," Foreman added, being playful. Cameron stopped suddenly and Foreman walked into her. "Why can't you just tell him?" Foreman said.

"After the way it went around after I told House, no way!" Cameron concluded.

"So you were doing these things to get his attention?" Foreman replied, "Let me help you,".

"You want to help me?" Cameron said in the tone of an annoyed teenager.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase sat with a very concerned face in the conference room with his phone to his ear. He was by himself until Cameron and Foreman entered. He promptly hung up and put the phone in his pocket. "Hey Cameron, Foreman," He mumbled.

"Hi," Cameron said, sitting down next to him and taking a peek at the paperwork he had in front of him on the table, "What's up?"

"Not much," Cameron took the empty mug of coffee from next to Chase and took it to the sink.

"You want some more coffee?" She asked him.

"Yeah, with one sugar thanks,"

Cameron poured some coffee into the mug, and gave it back to Chase.

"Thanks," He muttered, putting it back in front of him on the table. Cameron sat down, but this time not next to Chase. "You forgot the sugar," He said screwing up his face at the bitter taste sensation. He got up and went to put some sugar in it.

"I'll do it," Cameron said jumping up and running over to him.

"No, its fine, really," he muttered, clinging to the cup and walking over to the sink with Cameron also trying to take the cup off him. "Ah!" Cameron had let go of the cup and with the rebound Chase had spilt the coffee all over him.

"Shit," Chase muttered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Cameron said, running and grabbing a towel from the cupboard.

"It's fine, really," Chase said, taking the towel, "I've got another shirt in my car, and I need to go anyway," He replied, glancing at his watch. He walked out the room.

"Nice moving," Foreman said. Cameron just turned around and gave him a glare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Chase," Wilson said.

"Cameron spilt coffee on him about an hour ago so he left," Foreman said.

"You certainly have a way with men," Wilson said to Cameron.

"One does funny things when they are in love," Foreman said about Cameron. There was a minute of awkward silence while Wilson's jaw dropped and Cameron put her head in her hands at the sight of another childish grin.

"You like Chase? You sent him the chocolates and the flowers were for him too?" Wilson said.

"Where's House?" Cameron said getting up and gathering her things.

"He doesn't know does he?" Wilson poked.

"Tell House that I have gone home sick," Cameron concluded, leaving the room as the boys laughed and sung stupid love songs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron was in the lift by herself, relieved to be away from everyone. When the doors opened, there stood Chase, waiting to get in.

"Hi," He said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about the coffee," Cameron stuttered out apologetically.

"Don't worry. Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"Home, I'm not feeling that well,"

"Do you need a lift?" Cameron stood on the spot. _Oh my gosh, I can't turn this down. _She thought. She had her car in the car park though.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Cameron said, her head taking over, as she didn't fancy the thought of walking to work the next morning.

"Ok, bye," Chase said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a brisk knock at the door. Chase walked up off his seat in front of the television and walked over to open it.

"Hey," said the woman who appeared there. She stepped in and gave Chase a hug, "How have you been?"

"Not bad," Chase answered, beckoning her inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading, please review! More coming, don't know how long it will be yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Enjoy…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase walked calmly into work the next day, a new feeling of happiness in him which he hadn't had since he had last seen his female visitor.

"Hi!" Cameron said as soon as he entered. She smiled the smile which first caught Chase's eye when they started working together.

"Hi Cameron," Chase said, returning her smile. Cameron made a sigh when he smiled back. Foreman looked at Cameron and then Chase and started snorting, trying to hold back laughter.

"Ok people, lets get diagnosing," House said as he walked in, strolling over to the whiteboard and picking up a marker.

All through the diagnosis, every time Chase and Foreman linked eyes, Foreman would erupt in a weird kind of giggle and Cameron would give him an angry glare.

"Ok, Foreman, go tell the patient the expensive and painful test we are going to do on them, Chase, Cameron, go break into the patient's house," House said finally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know, if I had to choose to break into someone's house with either you or Foreman, I would choose you," Chase said to Cameron. They had just entered the patient's house and Cameron stood still in the doorway with shock when she heard this.

"You're very nice today," she finally said, after a lot of thought.

"Let's just say someone put me in a nice mood today," Chase said, smiling back to Cameron.

The two of them continued to look throughout the home in silence, both of them self satisfied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There was nothing there," Chase said to House as the team sat round a table outside the hospital in the cafeteria area. The team quietly discussed possible causes for their patient's illness over lunch before House was distracted.

"Do you hear that Chase?" House said.

"What?"

"The brazen sound of an Australian accent," House said, motioning over to a woman with an Australian accent asking someone who apparently didn't speak English something.

"Oh no," Chase said, getting up and walking over to her.

"That's what you call outgoing," House said to Cameron, referring to Chase.

-----

Chase walked over to the woman. "Hey, there you are," she said happily.

"Yeah, hi, um, what are you doing here?" Chase asked, trying to usher here behind a tree so the others couldn't see.

"You told me to come and see you if I needed any help," she said, with an innocent face.

"Oh, yeah, what do you want?"

----

"Anyone offering money for me to go over there and introduce myself?" Foreman asked Cameron and Wilson while they watched all this happen.

"We're not stupid," Wilson answered, taking a bite from his sandwich after speaking.

"Ok, I'll do it anyway," Foreman said, getting up and walking over.

"I gotta see this," House added, also getting up. Cameron just shook her head and Wilson continued to stuff his face with his lunch.

----

Chase and the woman stood in discussion as Foreman walked over, House following before taking a seat at a table not too far away.

"Chase, aren't you going to introduce me?" Foreman said, Chase giving him a look.

"I'm Rickie," She said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

"You seem to know Chase quite well,"

"Um, yeah,"

"Come with me," Foreman said, walking away back towards the hospital building. Rickie looked over to Chase, who merely shrugged.

"You coming?" Foreman yelled turning around. Chase and Rickie followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Foreman waltzed into Cuddy's office. "Chase is distracted," Foreman said. Cuddy looked up from a large pile of paperwork and saw the three of them standing there, a look of disbelief on Chase's face and a look of confusion on Rickie's.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy said, apparently also confused.

"Chase left early yesterday, without asking permission from House and Rickie here appeared at lunch, looking for Chase. You can't tell me the two of these aren't connected." Foreman said with a grimace.

"Foreman, Rickie isn't.." Chase tried to stutter out before he was silenced by a loud 'shhh' from Foreman who was waiting for Cuddy's response to his triumph. House, Wilson and Cameron came in just as Cuddy was about to lay down the verdict.

"Chase didn't leave without permission, I gave it to him," Cuddy said with a grin, "and Rickie isn't a romantic interest, she is his auntie, Rickie Chase, who is here for a holiday," Foreman looked at Rickie, then Chase, then the others and looked down, feeling rather stupid. Cameron sighed a sigh of relief.

"I could have told you that," Wilson said.

"I have to go," Foreman said, walking out of the room while everyone laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron sat in the Conference room typing a report, she wasn't very happy. Chase had a new distraction from her.

"What's up," Wilson muttered, taking a seat next to her and shifting his chair unnecessarily close.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still more to come! Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Final Chapter, sorry it took so long! I had trouble thinking and I have had exams and horribly high amounts of homework. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron looked over her shoulder jumped startled when she noticed Wilson.

"What?" she asked, still startled.

"Oh, I was just looking over your shoulder, seeing what you were doing," Wilson said with an innocent face.

"Um, ok," Cameron said, slowly shifting her chair away,

"You still like Chase?" Wilson asked, noticing Cameron's discomfort with him being so close.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Cameron replied, getting up and walking over to the sink with an empty coffee mug.

"House liked the roses," Wilson said, "even though he knows they weren't for him.

"You're not very good at making conversation sometimes, you know that," Cameron snapped about to walk out of the room until she saw Foreman heading their way.

"How's our lovesick little girl?" Foreman asked when he walked in the room. That was it for Cameron. She picked up her stuff and walked out the room, not sure where she was going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase was somewhere he couldn't stand. It held many bad memories. The darkness, the smell, the lack of space, he was only there to hide from his dumb auntie. _Thank God she is leaving tomorrow _he thought. She shifted uncomfortably as he heard a shrill accent call "_Robert" _pass his hiding location and walk down the corridor. Yes, he was in the janitors cupboard. He stuck his head out the door to check if she had passes. A nurse gave him a funny look and walked off giggling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase's auntie walked into House's office and sat down her rather large frame on the seat opposite him. House looked up and shuddered.

"Where is my little neffy-poo? Are you hiding him from me?" she asked.

"Nup, he is probably hiding from you," House said bluntly, returning to what he was doing…resting.

"He wouldn't do that!" She said appalled.

"If you go away I'll tell you where,"

"Fine," She said offended.

"try the janitors closet on this floor" House said putting his feet up on the desk, "He use to spend a lot of time there when he first came here. Quite a few nurses went missing,".

"Thank you," she said, getting up and leaving.

"You can come out now Chase," House yelled once Chase senior was out of sight.

"She gone?" a quiet voices said from behind a curtain in the conference room.

"Out of sight forever. Jeez Chase, you're worse than me with my parents," House said, "Oh, and by the way, Cameron wants you bad,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cameron sat at home, hugging her pillow while looking at her wedding picture hanging on the opposite wall. She didn't know how long she had been staring at it, but at times of need, it gave her comfort. She suddenly heard a knock at the door, which made her jump, a bit startled. She walked over to it and opened it, to find a bunch of flowers and a note placed down on the floor. She looked down the corridor to see if she could see who left it, but was too late. She picked them up and opened the note.

_Why didn't you just tell me?_

_Chase_

She retreated back inside, smiling at the note and putting the flowers in an empty vase on the table. She sat down and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey Chase, you wanna go out for a drink?" She said as soon as he picked up.


End file.
